radiocontrolfandomcom-20200214-history
ParkZone J-3 Cub
The ParkZone™ J-3 Cub is a ready-to-fly, scale R/C electric park flyer-sized airplane distributed by ParkZone, a division of Horizon Hobby of Champaign, Illinois, USA. A slightly different version is sold under the Kyosho brand. The J-3 is constructed of foam with a polymer outer skin. The fuselage consists of two thinly molded halves with an internal framework of plastic. The wing and control surfaces are polymer with a foam core. Control surfaces are limited to elevator and rudder; the model steers via rudder alone. Steel pushrods with adjustable plastic clevises activate the control surfaces. ParkZone's "SmartTrak" software mixes a slight amount of up elevator with rudder input. Experienced pilots can easily disable the system with the removal of a small jumper on the onboard electronics system. Propulsion is via a geared 370 electric motor with a seven-cell, 600mAh nickel metal hydride battery pack. The Kyosho version utilizes a 280 motor in the same basic gearbox. Electronics are ParkZone's proprietary 27 MHz three-channel proportional FM system. Servos are standard micro-sized; it is possible to install off-the-shelf discrete electronics in the J-3. The Kyosho uses a standard discrete four-channel system. Both the ParkZone and Kyosho versions are sold as complete, ready-to-fly packages which include a DC peak battery charger designed to plug into an automotive cigarette lighter socket. ParkZone includes eight heavy-duty AA batteries for the transmitter while Kyosho provides an instructional video. Cruising speed is rated at 20 mph/32 kph. Flight characteristics The J-3's accurate scale dimensions and power make it fly very much like its full-scale counterpart with its slow, gentle flight characteristics. Holding the rudder stick full over for too long in either direction will cause the model to spiral quickly downward. This is mentioned in the instruction manual as an aid to less experienced pilots. Recovery is as simple as reducing throttle and adding opposite stick. More aggressive control can be achieved simply by moving the adjustable plastic clevis found at the end of each control rod to one of the inner holes on the control horns. Removing the jumper to disable the "SmartTrak" software as mentioned above will aid as well. Trivia The J-3 was used in the TV comedy series Two and a Half Men, in the episide "A lungful of Alan" in which Charlie and Alan get a visit from an old highschool friend. At one point, Alan talks to her about his son Jake, telling about their hobbies, mentioining of flying model airplane off the deck. To impress her, Alan gets Jake to fly the next day. But due to Jake's lack of interest(and skill), he crashes the J-3, shortly after hand launching off the padio. In the end, Jake is seen flying it again, and attempts to land the plane in the living room. ParkZone specifications *'Wingspan': 37.25" (950mm) *'Overall length': 26.75" (680mm) *'Flying weight': 15 oz (425 g) *'Propulsion system:' 370-series electric motor with gearbox *'Radio': FM with three proportional channels for elevator, rudder and throttle *'Trim scheme': "Cub Yellow" airframe with factory-applied black decals *'Speed control': Combination ESC/receiver *'Battery': 8.4V 600mAh Ni-MH *'Approximate flying duration': 13 minutes *'Approximate assembly time': 5 minutes *'Transmitter range': 2500 ft (762m) *'Available frequencies': All six allocated channels on the 27 MHz band *'Landing gear': One-piece aluminum strut with two-piece foam and plastic wheels on steel stub axles *'Catalog number': PKZ1100 External links *ParkZone J-3 Cub home page *Kyosho J-3 Cub home page Category:Aircraft